Automobiles and various other vehicles utilize antennas for communications, such as for receiving radio signals. Antennas are often mounted on a roof of the vehicle or on a rear window of the vehicle. However, such antenna placement may not always be optimal or feasible, for example convertibles with retractable rooftops.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved antennas for vehicles, for example that do not require placement on a roof or rear window of the vehicle. It is also desirable to provide improved methods for manufacturing such antennas. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.